Super Smash Brothers Academy Chapters 1&2
by iHope121
Summary: This is the first 2 chapters of my new story, Super Smash Brothers Academy! It is from Roy's Originally from Fire Emblem point of view. He's crushing on two girls who mean a lot to him. To turn one of them down, means a changed life. Read and see!
1. Chapter 1 & 2

_**This is my first story, Super Smash Brothers Academy! :-D I am so siked! I hope u guys r 2! I luv u all! XOXO RoyLuver21**_

Super Smash Brothers Academy

**Chapter 1**

_The bright lights aluminized the sky, making it seem almost like it wasn't the sky. It was a parallel universe filled with anything anyone ever could imagine. Lost dreams played there and never wanted to leave. Forgotten futures and untold stories came there, needing shelter from the destruction of anything that would cross it's path. That was the world before the Twilight took over the whole nation. It's leader, the all mighty Ganondorf, stole the thrown from Midna, the Princess of the Twilight. He now controls it. Our story begins with a unvanquished love that was ment to be. In a school, Super Smash Brothers Academy. It all starts with a boy, unsure about his feelings and where to find them._

Roy covered his ears in shame when he found out that Peach was his lab partner. _Why does my life always have to be so great and then turns into a living heck?_ He thought. "Yay!" She screamed when she found out. "This is going to be... _fun_." Roy felt eyes starring at him. He scratched his head. He glanced at Princess Zelda. She was starring right at him looking angry. He felt his face grow hot. She smiled and giggled and looked away.

"Okay, class!" Mr. Hand spoke. "That's all the partners!" Roy watched the fingers twirl and spiral. Gave him the creeps. A floating hand. The bell rung and everyone got up.

"See _you_ tomorrow!" Peach said happily and evilly. Roy's best friend, Link, came over to him with grief. "My partner stinks!" Roy said smugly.

"My partner looks like he's gonna _eat me_!" Link said pointing to Bowser. Roy laughed with a big chuckle. Link always can make a guy laugh!

"Yeah. I totally agree." Roy finished. "I'll see you later!"

"See you, dude!"

Roy was off again looking at all the busy faces. He heard all the mumbling in the halls. _Jenny dumped Brian! Omg, we have a math test? When? Today! Argh! _Zelda, dressed in black sweatpants with a Super Smash Brothers Academy hoodie looked at Roy when he came over.

"Are you okay, Zel?" Roy asked coming to a stop. She looked down at her diamond flip flops.

"Actually, no." She said sadly. She put her books down on a ledge leading to a stair case.

"Why?"

"Oh, it's sorta personal."

"You know you could tell me anything!"

Zelda blushed with a pink tint making her face the most prettiest thing Roy ever seen.

"As long as it's not any of that _really_ personal girl stuff." Roy said with a smile.

"It's not. That would be the last thing that I'm worried about. Besides, _**non of your business**_!" Zelda snapped.

Roy's eyes widened. He never seen Zelda snap at someone before. Sweet, innocent, little Zelda. Snap at someone? _No way_!

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She nervously said. "Did I frighten you?"

"Uh, no!" Roy said. "It's just that, I never seen you snap at someone like that."

"Sorry, I'm just really bothered."

"What the heck can be bothering you? Princess Zelda!"

"Do you like Peach?!" Zelda asked off topic.

Roy stood there silent for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Uhm, no?" He stated. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering!" She said with a quirk.

"Yeah, um, see you later." Roy said feeling like it was the end of the world. It killed him to say: "Bye, Zelda."

"Bye, Roy!" She said frolicking off. Roy looked at her happy face. The most gentle it could ever be. He felt is heart beat get to a quicker tempo. He stood there love struck. "Dude, come on!" Link said right up in Roy's face.

"AH! DUDE DON'T DO THAT TO ME WHEN I'M LIKE THAT!" Roy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry, man. It's just so fun!" Roy grunted and rubbed his eyes.

"So, when are you going to tell her that you like her?" He said with a huge smile.

" NEVER." Roy said his face wilting. Link with eyes widened said:

"NEVER? Why?"

Link's clueless face gave Roy a jerk of nervousness. Like the kind you get when you get a bad test grade in grammar school. _Is Mommy gonna kill me?_

" I don't want to ruin our friendship." Roy finally said. He held his hands together in prayer position tight against his lips.

"Maybe she'll understand?" Link said weirdly. He scratched his head.

"Listen dude. I know I thing or two about Zelda. She always likes the calm, non-jerk guys.

"So, you're saying that _you're_....a jerk?" Roy bursted out in laughter.

"NO! SHE LIKES ME! BUT NOT IN THAT WAY!" He said uneasily. He looked around and met Roy's glance.

"Sorry. Forgive me." Roy said sweetly.

"Dude! It's okay!"

"Oh, I thought I really offended you."

"See? This is what Zelda likes!"

"Really?"

"Heck yeah!"

The conversation ended quickly and was hard to manage. Roy walked quietly to his dorm, watching the sky's fierce look overpower his mind. It started to rain. A storm of Twilight was going to pass over. Around the school's area, the Twilight passes over like a storm _cloud_. The whole school has a lock down. _Why_? When the Twilight passes over a designated area, the people who have died come back but in spirit form. Some to haunt and kill, some to protect.

Roy walked into his room and put his key in his pocket. The warm smell of laundry filled the air. _That Jigglypuff,..._He thought. _Did my laundry again! _He quickly found himself a pen and pencil and was off to do homework. It wasn't until later that he finished it. He was so tiered. Long day. He was on his bed so happy he had no room mate, then all of a sudden he heard a knock at his door. He sprung up and opened it. A medium length girl stood at the door way. A map in one hand, the other a suitcase.

**Chapter 2**

"Is this room 45?" She asked sweetly. "And are you Roy?"

Her dark brown hair was pulled into two braided pigtails. Her innocent blue eyes made Roy stare with nothing coming out of his mouth.

"Aghhhh...Errrreeghh..... Uhhhhhh....." He finally said. He sounded like a confused cave man.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." She said quickly without a breath. "I don't speak Ukrainian."

"Er...NO! I speak English!" He shouted raising his arms. " Sweet ENGLISH!"

She looked frightened by Roy's approach. Then, she just giggled.

"Oh, okay! You're Roy?

"Yeah! And you are?

"Samantha Ai."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

Roy asked her why she was here and she said that there were no more girl dorms left so she had to stay here. Her village was at war so she had to start late. They talked over stuff at the table by Roy's window. They were so engrossed in each other's stories that they forgot to eat dinner.

"You like ramen?" Roy coaxed bringing out a pot. "It was sorta my plans for tonight's dinner."

"Oh yeah! I eat it all the time!" She said with such a bright smile. Roy started to let the water simmer. He leaned on the side of the counter.

"So whatcha' doing around these parts?" Roy asked stirring.

"Uhm, I, uh, need to get away from my village because of the war." She said nervously.

Roy tilted his head in wonder.

"Wow, uh, okay."

She nervously ate her ramen with little, precise bites. Roy just gulped it down. He took his plate to the sink after he was finished. He looked at Samantha very eagerly. She finally finished her ramen and gave Roy the empty bowl. She looked really full.

"Can I lay down?" She said with pain.

"Uh, sure. Your bed is over here." Roy said pointing to a really comfy looking bed that was a couple of feet away from his bed.

She waddled over to it with a sharp look in her eyes. Roy started to panic.

"Can I get you any Tylenol?" She looked nervous again when Roy said that. She shook her head violently.

"_No_. I'm fine." She said trembling. She looked like she was going to fall unconscious.

Roy rushed over and helped her into the bed.

"Close the windows, lock the doors." She said closing her eyes.

Roy was hesitant but then, fallowed as instructed. He was afraid. This didn't make sense. She was fine a half a minute ago, now she looks like a train wreak. He started to walk by her bedside. He heard her gasp with pain.

"_Please_ tell me what's going on! You're creepin' me out! He said within a breath.

"Grah!" She screamed so loud.

A huge burst of light sprang out from her. Before Roy's eyes, white, fluffy, feathery wings popped out of her back. She lay on the bed as the light settled. Her eyes opened in terror. Roy stood holding his breath. She sat up and the wings that were attached to her back fluttered open.

"What the?" Roy said lowering his arms from is eyes.

"Roy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He just stood there while his brain processed everything that just happened.

"Uh, you're a butterfly?" Roy said like a 3rd grader.

"_**NO**_! Can't you see?" She said in rage, her hand on her head.

Roy looked more closely. He knew what she was but he was too freaked out to admit it.

"You're an _angel_?" He asked with a little glare.

"Yes, Roy. Not only that, I'm _you're _angel." She said standing up and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"**What?**" Roy said shocked.

"Yes! I'm here to protect you."

"From what?"

"Don't play stupid with me you idiot!" She said sharply.

Roy's eyes widened with great amusement. Oh my god. She is getting really mad.

"I'm really sorry. Forgive me, please!" Roy pleaded.

She looked at him with ease.

"It's okay, I guess." She said winking at him.

"It's late. We should really go to bed."

"Kay, mom."

"**Hey**. I am NOT your mom." Roy squeaked.

**_Thanks 4 reading! Chapters 3&4 will be on the way! XOXO RoyLuver21_**


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**Chapter 3**

They crawled into their bed uneasily. Samantha's wings grew smaller and eventually grew back into her back. She settled into her bed and looked over to Roy.

"Wow, this is comfortable." She said stoking the sheets.

Roy was too tired to speak. His relaxation was interrupted by Samantha's arrival. Gr. He really wasn't in the mood for another girl in his life. He dozed off into a trance of heavy sleep. He hazed himself into a dream. Or maybe a flashback...

_"Mommy! No!" Little Roy cried. He was tied up in an iron cage watching his parents peril. A mastermind of evil tortured them with anything possible. Little Roy had not a clue who was doing this but every glance counts. "I love you, Roy!" was her last words trickling off her breath. She died a painful death caused by a knife. The sharpest blade Roy had every seen. He squirmed and tossed but the cage would budge. Young Roy started to cry the most loudest cry as his dad went down to a painful death. Why did Roy's mother and father have to have all the power in his kingdom? And why does it have to be stolen from them? He looked at his parents still moaning and groaning. He stuttered and cried some more._

"AH!" Roy screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked around. Only a dream. He saw Samantha's head raise up from her pillow.

"Excuse me?" She said, her face illuminating the dark room. "You okay, Roy?" She sat up straight and looked innocently. She cocked her head and stretched greatly. Roy felt protected by her angely presence. "Nothing. It's nothing. _Just a dream_." Roy said all chopped up.

"Really? Wow." She said stretching again. She stood up.

"What in the world are you doing at this hour?" Roy said his eyes widening.

"I'm _getting up_?" She said smiling. "It's _only_ four!"

Roy stared into her amazing eyes. He shrugged. "You wake up at four o'clock in the morning?" She walked to the stove. "Yeeeaaahhhh? Sometimes." She said weirdly. She took out a coffee pot and poured water into it very carefully. "You drink tea?" She asked taking out tea bags from her bag. Roy shivered. "No." He said shortly. " Not ever-ACHOO!" Samantha walked over in her baggy pajama pants that had a stripped pattern. Her skinny little self plopped over. She stuck her hand on Roy's forehead. "You seem warm. Maybe you should go to Jigglypuff." She said straightforwardly. She all of a sudden took her fingers and tucked some of Roy's shaggy, red hair behind his ear. She smiled and went back to her tea. Roy felt that warm and tingly feeling. She turned back around and smiled again. _Oh no. I think __**two**__ girls like me!_ Roy thought. Samantha brought two mugs over to the table. She put honey and a little bit of herbs into the steamy water. _Oh gosh._ Roy thought. He saw the steam arise from the mug. It smelt like his kitchen at 7 in the morning before his mother and father were murdered.

Roy pressed his lip to the mug. It was really hot but, it felt really good. "Wow. It's really..." He began to say. His head pounded and he felt weak. "I..I...I." He dropped onto the floor with a warm haze drenched over his head. He didn't hear anything but he heard voices fussing over something. Probably him. _Wait! Don't touch him! No! You can't take him away! We must! He is infested with twilight! We must! No!_

**Chapter 4**

"Where am I?" Roy asked when he first opened his eyes to see Samantha's shining face. She touched his hand. "You're in the Academy Hospital." She said. He expression the same as always. "Why?" Roy said like a helplessly confused child. She got closer to Roy. "You fainted. Well, twilight somehow got inside of your body and surgeons had to remove it before it killed you." She said. "WAIT. I... HAD... SURGERY?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Roy sat up. He felt his stomach. _Ouch_. There it is. His first surgery. Roy felt like choking. His throat closed up so small. "Oh gosh." Samantha weeped. "Are you..._crying_?" Roy asked with surprise. "Yes. Yes I am." She said tears running down her face. "I was very worried about you, Roy. Oh, ROY!" She spoke sadly. "But, did you just meet me yesterday?" Roy glanced into her pain struck eyes. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something. "Oh, Roy. I knew you ever since we were little." She said choking on her scattered words. "I knew your mother and father." She said holding his hand. "Roy, I knew you. I knew you." She said letting go. Her tears trickling down. Roy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I remember you." He said. He actually did. He remembers a girl who always used to stop by the house. Checked on the family, maybe had dinner. She always played with Roy. They were the same age and the best of friends. Gosh, doesn't she look different now! "Really?" She asked in astonishment. "You do! Oh, this is wonderful!" She jumped around, still in her pajamas. "What time is it?" Roy asked. She looked at her cell phone. " Six fifteen in the morning". She said smiling. "School's canceled by the way." Roy cocked his head. "Why?" Samantha answered quickly. "They found a case of twilight in the school so..." She headed for the door. "WAIT!" Roy pleaded. She looked over. "What's the matter?" Roy stuttered a little. "Don't leave me!" He sounded like a little kid. He couldn't believe himself.

It was days later when Roy got back to his dorm. He sat on his bed very gratefully. Samantha of course, was right next to him. "You okay?" She said with a breath. "You look a little... you know."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?

"_Yes_!"

"Positive?"

"_YES_."

She backed away. "O-_kay_... I guess I'll make dinner now!" She said with a nervous smile. She quickly took out cooking utensils and began making dinner. Roy kept his mind at work thinking about what he has missed and what he has done. He looked around the room and stared into the wall. He smelt the warm smell of ravioli. Ahhh._ Heaven here I come. _Roy thought. He heard his cell phone bring. He dawdled over and looked at it. "Unknown Number." Roy said out loud. "Answer it. You never know who it might be." Samantha called over from her busy kitchen work. Roy answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roy."

"May I ask who this is?"

"It's Zelda."

Roy felt a jerk of excitement. _SCORE!_ Roy thought. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling." She said sweetly. "Oh. I'm fine. Just got the creeps."

"Okay, just wanted to know."

"Thanks for calling. It was really nice of you."

"No problem."

"I didn't expect to here from you, Zel."

"I was really worried, Roy"

"Seriously?"

"Totally! I was like, a nervous wreck!"

"Really? Wow. Thanks!"

"No prob. By the way, I really... miss you..."

Roy stood silent, his mouth wide open. Samantha glanced over confused.

"I really... miss you too..."

"I guess I'll talk to you later. See you in Science!"

"Okay! Bye, Zelda!"

Roy felt all warm and tingly again! This is going to be a start of a beautiful welcome back.


End file.
